The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to socket contacts.
Socket contacts are known for mating with mating pins. A socket contact includes a socket that receives the mating pin therein. When the mating pin is received within the socket, arms of the socket contact engage the mating pin to establish an electrical connection between the socket contact and the mating pin.
Socket contacts are not without disadvantages. For example, at least some known socket contacts are fabricated using a screw machine process wherein the socket contact is machined out of a solid rod of material. However, a relatively large amount of scrap material may be generated using a screw machine process, which may increase a cost of fabricating the socket contact, for example. Screw machine processes may also be relatively time consuming, which may limit the number of socket contacts that can be fabricated within a given amount of time. The relatively time-consuming nature of fabricating socket contacts using a screw machine process may increase fabrication costs of socket contacts.
At least some other known socket contacts are fabricated using a cut and formed process, wherein the socket contact is cut (e.g., stamped) from a material and then formed to include the finished shape of the body. Some known socket contacts that are fabricated using a cut and formed process include only two arms that engage the mating pin. But, when a socket contact is provided with only two arms, the arms may be relatively long and may thereby occupy more space than is desired. Other known socket contacts that are fabricated using a cut and formed process have four arms that engage the mating pin. However, when four arms are provided, the arms may be relatively narrow and therefore relatively fragile.
There is a need for a socket contact having an efficient structure that can be manufactured in relatively high volume at relatively low cost.